the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Greendos Warm-up (2018 film)/Credits
Full Credits for Greendos Warm-up. Logos Opening 20th Century Fox Animation Presents In Assocation with Vilage Roadshow Pictures A Blue Sky Studios Production A Davis Entertainment Production A LuKain Animation film Greendos Warm-up Closing Directed by STEVE MARTINO JAMIE CORNWELL Produced by CHRIS LuKAIN, p.g.a JOHN DAVIS LORI FORTE BRUCE ANRERSON PATRICK J. MARSHALL Executive Producers CHRIS WEDGE CARLOS SALDANHA Executive Producers JOSEPH MUSIKO and DEAN SOUKIOS Screenplay by STEVE MARSHALL and JAMIE CORNWELL Story by STEVE MARSHALL and JAMIE CORNWELL & CHRIS WEDGE and PATRICK J. MARSHALL and STEVE MARTINO and JOSEPH MUSIKO & DEAN SOUKIOS Based on the Television series "Greendos" Created by JOSEPH MUSIKO and DEAN SOUKIOS Music by HEITOR PEREIRA Character Design by NOAH PASKLEY Assocative Producer JAMES PETERSON-LEE Art Director SARAH P. WILLIAMS Edited by HARRY HILTER Executive Songs Producer ADAM ROGERS Ooh la la Written by HEITOR PEREIRA & GLEN BALLARD Produced by GARY VINCET Performed by BRITNEY SPEARS Casting by CHRISTIAN KAPLAN, c.s.a Crawl Art CG Supervisor Roberto Calva Production Manager Palbo Muller Head of Story Jony Chandra Supervising Animators Jim Bresnahan Melvin Tan Cinematographer Renato Falcao Head of Camera and Staging Robert Cardone Lighting and Compositing Supervisor Jeeyun Sung Chisholm Technical Supervision - Production Pipeline Christopher Moore Technical Supervision - Imaging Andrew Beddini Previs Supervisor Bryan Useo Modeling & Fur Supervisors Jim Huggies Derek Peterson-Lee Procedural Geometry Supervisor David Mei Rigging Supervisor Justin Leach Character Development Supervisor Sabine Heller Character Simulation Supervisors Zack Muller Jason Darlington-Lee Alex Jones Keith Stichweh Earl Muller Crowds Supervisor Keith Stichweh Materials Supervisor Brian Hill Assembly Supervisor Gareth Porter Effects Supervisor Elvira Pinkhas Stereoscopic Supervisor Daniel Abramovich Rendering Supervisor Michael Kingsley Head of Production Engineering Mark Orser McGuire Research and Development Director Carl Ludwig Chief Scientist Eugene Troubetzkoy Production Supervisors Story Elizabeth Malpelli Editorial Chris Kuwata Script Cindy Slattery Character Group Sarah Watts Animation Joshua Spencer Fishing Pipeline Jacqueline Jones Gladis Previs Eric Taylor Camera & Staging Jason Fricchione Production Francis Rogetiz Cast Additional Voices Additional Lots of Characters Voices Chris Wedge Eric Jacobson Jason Muller Sound Designer Randy Thom Lot-Recording Mixers Tom Myers Jeremy Bowker Will Muller Supervising Sound Editors Randy Thom Michael Silvers Story Department Editorial Department Previsualization Art Department Camera & Staging Modeling Rigging Materials Fur and Procrdural Geometry Character Simulation and Crowds Assembly Animation Effects Lighting and Compositing Stereoscopic Render and Resource Management Production Engineering Software Development Systems Production Stereoscopic Department Promotional Content Post Production Blue Sky Studios Music Technology LuKain Animation Studio Team Administraton Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products Craft Services Development Education Facility Operations Finance Global Operations and Information technology Home entertainment and Digital Strategy Human resources Markenting University And Archives Publicity Promotional Animation Render and Sales & Marketing Safety And Security Technology Intivianes TV Sales And Distribution LuKain Production Babies With Special Thanks to Songs Soundtrack on LuKain/RCA Records Blue Sky Babies Special thanks to the State of Connecticut Office of Film,Television and Digital Media In Mermony of BUD LUCKEY Produced studio In Assocation with LUKAIN ANIMATION LuKain Animation trademark Copyright 2001 Greendos™ Tee, Joseph Musiko and Dean Soukios Foundation. All rights reserved. © 2018 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and LuKain Animation The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or films is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. The making and authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved over one million work hours. Category:Credits Category:Blue Sky Studios credits